Beneath The Throne
by Cali Fan
Summary: Since I think that The Emperor's New School is kinda like an actual sitcom based on its humor and features, I thought it would be fun to do a little behind the scenes episode! FINALLY, CH. 5 UPDATE!
1. Opening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Emperor's New School.

--------------------------------

**The Opener:**

Kuzco: "Hi there! It's your lucky day! Welcome to a special behind-the-scenes episode of MY show! Just like every episode, this one's gonna be all about me!"

(Kuzco hears Malina clear her voice off the set)

Kuzco: "Okay, okay. Maybe it's only fair if we make this episode a little bit of everyone, with"-

(More voice clearings)  
Kuzco: "Ugh! Fine then! A lot of everyone, less me! Happy now? Alright! Theme music!"

**Theme Song:**

He's on his way to the throne,

He's on his way to success.

But he has to go to school;

He's got to ace that test!

He's an emperor to be and he's totally:

(Kuzco): You know, it's all about me!

(Guards): EXACTLY!

He goes to Kuzco Academy!  
He's got to learn his ABCs.

Don't try to stop him,

Or top him,

(Yzma): To destroy him, right?

(Kronk): Uh…

K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco, Kuzco, Go Go!

He's got the cool; he's got the charm and the looks,

And a hottie who can help him read that thing called books!

He goes to Kuzco Academy!

Got to fulfill his destiny!

His friends are loyal,

It's royal,

They'll help against the foil-

(Kuzco): Friends? I thought this was all about me. Ha! Spell my name again!

K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco, Kuzco, GO GO!!!

--------------------------------

**Please review!**


	2. Ku & M's dressing roomsKuzco Academy

After the theme song, Kuzco is in front of the same blue background from the opener. He pops up:

**Kuzco:** Hi there! Now I know what you're thinking. Another opener. Not! (Stretches arms out) Folks, here we are, on the set of the show!

(This is what the set looks like: instead of a blue background, Kuzco is standing in front of a green screen! In front of him are camera crews and total darkness!)

**Kuzco: **Okay, guys! Take 5!

(Kuzco walks into the filming area all the way into the palace and into the Emperor's throne room.)

**Kuzco: **Now this is my dressing room! The throne room! Now here's something really cool about my dressing room. (Hops up on "Throney" (what Kuzco calls it, by the way; from the episode "The Bride of Kuzco")) Here I am, sitting on the throne. But watch what happens when I push the button on my seat!

(Kuzco pushes the button; a rack of wardrobe for the show pops up and circles around his throne!)

**Kuzco: **I can pick out any piece of wardrobe I want…and change while I'm sitting on my throne! Awesome, isn't it? Now, let's find Malina to show us around Kuzco Academy!

(Cut to: Malina in Kuzco Academy)

**Malina: **Kuzco, aren't you gonna show us your bloopers from the show?

(Back to Kuzco)

**Kuzco: **Are you nuts? Me no embarrass myself!

(Back to Malina)

**Malina: **(Winks at the viewers and leans closer to the recording camera) Don't worry. We'll show funny Kuzco stuff at the end of the show.

(Gets back to subject) But anyway, this is Kuzco Academy. No, the REAL Kuzco Academy! Before we get to the classroom, let me show you what the deal is with our class scrolls.

(Malina walks to her locker and gets a scroll out of it. As soon as she shuts it, she starts to walk to the classroom.)

**Malina: **See, we have scrolls that act like books and notebooks compared.

(Zoom in)

Inside, it has reading text. That's a book. But on the other side… (flips scroll over) it has note-taking margins! Smart, right? (Zoom out) Well, I'm off to class!

(Bell rings for class dismissal)

**Malina: **Well, I guess that's the bell! That means it's time for lunch! Come on!

(Malina walks to the cafeteria. Soon, she's on the serving counter, holding a tray.)

**Malina: **You know how Kuzco usually says that the cafeteria food is gross? One good example of that is from our first episode. Remember the green Jello with the tooth in it? Roll it, guys!

(Flashback: scene from "Rabbit Face"; Kuzco is getting lunch in the cafeteria, right before Kronk gives him the rabbit potion.)

**Kuzco (ACTUAL QUOTE): **(Staring at the Jello) Is that a tooth? How'd that get in there?

(Back to Malina, who is now sitting at a table eating and laughing.)

**Malina: **Ha! Total nastiness!Well, we still have – I mean _keep_ – foods like that in the cafeteria, but it's a good thing they don't zoom in on our food, because we "students" actually don't eat that stuff in the cafeteria. Oh no. There actually WAS pizza available in the Incan times. And burgers. And cheese sticks. And Italian-style chicken strips! Yay us!!! (Calms down) Oh. Sorry for bragging!

(Malina continues to eat. A few minutes later, walking down the hall…)

**Malina: **Now, time to go back to my locker to show you the best part about it! (Arrives at her locker.) This may look like an ordinary ancient locker to you. But I'm able to walk through my locker…

(Malina steps into and through her locker...into a colorful place.)

**Malina: **…into MY dressing room!

(Malina sits at her vanity)

**Malina: **(Sighs) My beautiful happy place! Nice, isn't it? There's a bunch of creativity on this show! And speaking of creativity, why don't we check out some of MY outtakes? AKA The "Hottie-Hot-Hottie" Bloopers! Suggested by Kuzco, of course!

-------------------------------------

**Next chapter: Malina bloopers, and Kuzco, Malina, and Kronk's doodles! (Wow! The whole trio doing the doodles! It can't get any better than that!) Stay tuned! **

Reviews, please!


	3. Malina's outtakes & Kuzco's doodles

**Malina bloopers!**

-------------------------------------

**Outtake #1 (ACTUAL SHOW OUTTAKE):**

("Rabbit Face" end credits. Scene where Bunny Kuzco finds Malina outside, holding a squirrel instead of a scroll.)

**Kuzco: **It's supposed to be scroll, not squirrel!PROPS!!!

**Outtake #2:**

("Rabbit Face." Scene where Kuzco says hello to Malina as she is doing the Kuzco Academy cheer. But there's one tiny glitch to that.)

**Malina: **C-U-Z-C-O! Cuzco, Cuzco! GO, GO!!! (Realizes the mistake she made and starts to laugh) Oh, oh! I'm so sorry!

**Director: **CUT!!!

**Kuzco: **Malina, Malina. (Shakes his head and starts laughing) How many times do I have to tell you?! It's Cuzco WITH A K!!!

**Malina: **WellI'm sorry, Cuzco with a K. But this is my first time on the show, so I don't know your name that well.

(Kuzco lets out a fake sigh. After a moment, he and Malina die laughing.)

**Outtake #3:**

("Girls Behaving Oddly." Scene right before first commercial break where Kuzco and Kronk eye Malina's new bad girl look. Another glitch, however!)

**Malina: **Hmm, that's funny. I feel as if my makeup is dripping.

(Malina takes out her small mirror from her pocket, only to find that what she said was true)

**Malina: **Oh, my gosh! It IS dripping!!! (Starts screaming like a girly-girl and running back to her dressing room) Go to commercial!!! NOW!!!

(As soon as Malina leaves, the whole school becomes silent.)

**Kuzco: **(Shouts after her) Dang, Malina! Calm down!

(That said, and the whole school is still quiet.)

**Outtake #4:**

("Kuzcoween/Master Masquerade." The ending scene in "Masquerade" where Kuzco and Malina are dancing.)

(As Malina was dancing with him, she accidentally tripped on her cape and fell)

**Malina: **OW!

(Everyone in the ballroom starts laughing. Even Kronk's singing squirrels start to laugh.)

**Malina: **I…am…REAL sorry about that!

**Kronk: **What exactly are you doing wearing a long cape like that, anyway???

**Malina: **Blame it all on the crew backstage. Okay, enough! Let's try the scene again!

----------------------------------------

**Kuzco: **And now it's time for Kuzco's Doodles!

**Malina: **...featuring Malina…

**Kronk: **…and Kronk.

**Kuzco: **That's the part of the show where we show you the making OF the doodles!

**Kronk: **See, Malina and I don't actually draw our own doodles.

**Malina: **Right. This may surprise you – a LOT – but the real artist for ALL the doodle scenes on this show is none other than…Kuzco!

**Kuzco: **That's right! Yet another reason why everyone loves ME! Anyway, as she said, yours truly does draw all the doodle sketches on this show. It's not really a challenge for me, though – I received this special talent when I was like…what, 3 or 4 years or something?

**Kronk: **Kuzco, weren't you in junior high when you actually learned to draw?

**Kuzco: **Um… (short pause) Anyway, it's time for Kronk to give us a tour of Yzma's secret lab!

**Yzma: **HEY!

**Kuzco: **Ugh! Fine. Kronk AND Yzma will show us the lab!

----------------------------------------

**Next chapter: Kronk gives us a tour of the secret lab (with some Yzma)!**

**Please review!**


	4. Principal's Officeand Lab

**I apologize for the long delay; I've been busy!**

-----------------------------------------------------

Kronk and Principal Amzy enter her office.

**Kronk: **This is Principal Amzy's office! But believe me, it's just like any other principal's office. Uh…except for the principal. You see, she's not what she seems. She's really…um, what's your real name again? I forget.

**Yzma: **Kronk, how many times do I have to mention? (Rips her work clothes away from her) It is I, Yzma!

**Kronk: **(Screams) Wow! Oh great Yzma, do show us your secret for this incredible transformation!

**Yzma: **For what? You see this almost every episode!

**Kronk: **Yes, but how exactly do you get yourself prepared for it?

**Yzma: **Simple. I just put my evil outfit on under my principal outfit.

**Kronk: **So you're basically saying that this office is your dressing room.

**Yzma: **Yes!

(Silence.)

**Kronk: **Anyway…to the secret lab!!!

(Kronk and Yzma rushes into back room where the lab entrance is.)

**Kronk: **Pull the lever, Yzma!

(Yzma pulls it and a crocodile's mouth falls over her.)

**Kronk: **You do know that's the wrong lever, right?

**Yzma: **(Growls) How come you pull the lever and something falls on me, then I pull the lever and something STILL falls on me?

**Kronk: **Um, don't know. Maybe you're more used to it than I am.

(Yzma pulls the right lever, and the next thing they know, they find themselves in the car.)

"**Rollercoaster Announcer": **Welcome! Please put your seat belts on at all times.

**Yzma: **Kronk, do you know which person is talking?

**Kronk: **I don't know. Unidentified, folks!

(Soon they start to slide down to their lab.)

**Kronk: **(Screams in excitement) Whoo-hoo! (Loudly): As you can see, Yzma couldn't have built this awesome slide herself; that's why I helped out!!!

(It isn't long before the two land on foot, in their lab outfits and doing their infamous high five.)

**Yzma: **Welcome to my secret lab!

**Kronk: **What's cool about it is that all of these potions were created by Yzma as well!

**Yzma: **Kronk, may I ask: where's YOUR dressing room?

**Kronk: **Oh! Remember in the Kuzcoween episode where I encouraged you to "think outside the box?"

**Yzma: **Yes.

**Kronk: **Well, let's do it again.

("Outside the box" background from "Kuzcoween/Master Masquerade" appears.  
Kronk signals for Yzma to walk with him into the dark part of the background and continues to walk for a full minute. Soon, they come to a door. It opens and…there's his dressing room!)

**Yzma: **It's nice, but…how come it's so far away?

**Kronk: **It's not far away…it's in my head! Anyhow, coming up we've got more outtakes!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter: bloopers of Kronk and Yzma. So…**

**1. Stay tuned!**

**2. Please review!**


	5. Kronk and Yzma's outtakes

**I'm really sorry for the LONG delay! I've been busy with school and summer vacation.**

**Anyway, time for Kronk and Yzma bloopers!**

--

**Outtake #1:**

(Kronk and Yzma take a ride down to the secret lab. At the end of it, when they drop down, they're about to do their infamous high five when they suddenly realize that they have the wrong hairdos!)

**Yzma: **Yeah – could someone remind those hairstylists up top that if they make one more mistake, then they're fired?

**Outtake #2:**

("Girls Behaving Oddly." Scene where Kuzco and Kronk – as girls – are hiding in the office full of wind chimes, and when Kronk does the voice impression while the delivery guy is in the room. After he leaves…)

**Kuzco: **How'd you do that?

**Kronk: **I do impressions. (sounding as Malina) K-R-O-N-K! Kronk, Kronk – HURRAY!!

**Kuzco: **Very funny. But still impressive…do some more!

**Director: **Kuzco, have you gone loco? We've got a scene to shoot here!

**Kuzco: **Relax! We've got time!

**Kronk: **(sounding as Kuzco) Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh!

**Kuzco: **(laughing) Okay, Kronk, what about Mr. Moleguaco…?

**Outtake #3:**

("Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man." Scene where Kronk and Malina are walking on the bridge together. Kronk goes to chop off the ropes – part of Yzma's plot.)

**Malina: **What are you doing?! HELP!!

**Kronk: **Oh look! Someone's in trouble!

(Kuzco – as a red-eyed tree frog – decides to stick around and not save her, knowing that it's really Yzma in disguise. Part of the whole scene, right? Well, yeah, except for one little thing…)

**Malina: **Guys, I know this is part of the scene, but IT'S REALLY ME!! (Drops down and screams)

**Kuzco and Kronk: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!! (Both jump off and drop down to her)

(A half-minute full of screams passes by until a huge splash can be heard. At the bottom, Kuzco and Malina can both be seen glaring at Kronk.)

**Kronk:** I guess we probably should skip the scene, then…

**Outtake #4:**

("Picture This!" Scene where Malina is in Principal Amzy's office, begging her to get her pictures retaken.)

**P. Amzy/Yzma: **I just can't understand why you can't look more like...(close-up view of Yzma pictures on the wall) YZMA!!

(However, the pictures are wrong. Not only is Yzma depicted as older with way too many wrinkles, but she's also red instead of purple.)

(Laughter is heard outside the office.)

**P. Amzy/Yzma: **(angry voice)SOMEONE SHOULD FIRE THE PHOTOGRAPHERS TOO, YOU KNOW!!

--

**Sorry if this one was shorter than usual.**

**But anyhow, R&R (read and review)!**


End file.
